


I Love You Too Lion (Phan)

by kateclipscomb



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, phan smut - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, danisnotonfire - Freeform, lion, phangirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateclipscomb/pseuds/kateclipscomb
Summary: Phil finally breaks and tells Dan how he feels about him.WARNING: FLUFFY AND CUTE AND EXPLICIT





	1. Chapter 1

-Phil's POV-  
"Dan. Dan. Dan. Dan." I poked the cute brown eyed boy's shoulder, knowing it would annoy him. He hadn't talked to me all morning and I was fucking sick of it.  
"What, Phil." He replied flatly, looking up from his computer at me with his chocolate eyes.  
"I made you tea." I set the tea on his desk and Dan smiled.  
"Thanks Phil. Wanna play My Horse Prince on the channel again? Our fans loved the last video." He winked and I sat in my chair next to him.  
"Sure"  
We sat in silence for a few seconds as we set up our things to make the video. I couldn't stand the silence I just wanted to tell Dan how much I loved him. I had been madly in love with him forever. I just wanted to kiss his soft lips as he-  
"Phil why are you staring at me...?" Dan looked at me like I was crazy. My cheeks flushed red.  
"Sorry Dan... I was just thinking." Fuck, he was reading my mind.  
"Bout what Lion?" Dan moved his chair closer to me and wrapped me in a cuddle. I felt his breath on my neck and smiled. Damn, he was so adorable, I just want to hold him forever.  
"Oh, nothing."  
"C'mon I know thats not true baby. I can tell you're stressed. Is there something you need to tell me?" He kissed my cheek and now my cheeks were so flushed. I wanted him to kiss me again.  
"Its just- There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."  
"Mhm" Dan looked into my eyes and I finally cracked.  
"I-I love you Dan."  
He looked expressionless and startled for a second until he smiled "I love you too Lion."  
I kissed him, on the lips this time, and Dan smiled pulling me closer.  
"We should get to the video."


	2. The Horse Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil finally make the video basically. JUST SOME CUTE STUFF THAT MAKES EVERY PHANGIRL/BOY/OTHER GO  
> AHDNRKFJDVJEJRVTVR *whale noises*

-Dan's POV-  
10:00 AM  
"Welcome Dan and Phil Asses!" Phil laughed and I smacked my forehead. Phil was so hilariously cute.  
"Are you for real?" I laughed looking in his soft blue eyes smiling. "Was that the best you could think of?"  
"Well I just thought that fit because a donkey is also called an-"  
"PHIL!" I giggled trying to hit him playfully. "There arent even any donkeys in this game!"  
He smiled back, adorable and perfect as always, and I turned to the camera. "Well anyways, today we are playing My Horse Prince again."  
I couldn't wait til the video was over, Phil had an exiting afternoon planned. 


	3. Lion <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil's afternoon ;) *WINK WINK*

-Phil's POV-  
-8:30 PM-  
"Dan!" I yelled out waiting for a response. I had just got the popcorn out of the microwave, and was putting the movie in.  
"I'm coming, Phil. Gimme a sec."  
He was so cute. I had sent him to get us a blanket and extra pillows awhile ago and it took him forever to find them.  
"Sorry Phil." He said carrying in the heap of blankets and pillows as well as a couple plushies. "I couldn't find my lion plushie."  
I looked up at his innocent chocolate eyes. Dan was my sun in the sky, he was my-  
"Phil you're staring at me again." He said looking at me questionably.  
"O-oh sorry." I said looking away.  
"Are you ready to make our blanket fort?"  
-9:00 PM-  
We just put the movie in and we were watching it in our newly built blanket fort, cuddled up in front of the TV.  
I slipped my hand into his and Dan cutely smiled in return. I kissed him on the nose and turned away back towards the movie.

-Dan's POV-  
-9:50 PM-  
Phil was so adorable just sitting there. I could care less about the movie anyways. All I wanted was him. The blue eyed boy. Phil had already built a blanket fort for him and I, basically all by himself. He was so kind and loving I just want him to hold me forever.   
Fuck, I cant stop looking at him. I'm madly in love.  
I kissed his cheek trying to get his attention but only getting a sideways glance.  
"Phil." I said. Phil finally looked at me.  
"Yes baby?"  
"Oh I was just wondering if-" He pulled me into a deep kiss.  
"Hm?" Phil asked reguarding my question.  
"C-can we get some more popcorn?"  
He grinned "Sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the previous short chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions in the comments ;)


End file.
